What I don't hate
by Smegu
Summary: Taki hates many things. And then Ma does something that puts the black haired singer through a real confusion... shounen ai TakixMa


This is my first Gravitation fic ever! It's weird and Taki and Ma are out of character; I just wanted to write this about them... But I still hope you'll read it!

Taki: Shut up already! You're annoying.

And even though I've put genre angst, there really isn't much that. I'm not good at things like that...

Taki: Can you just shut up and get on the story?

Yeah sure, whatever you say...

Summary: Taki hates many things. And then Ma-kun does something that puts the black haired singer through a real confusion...

Warning: shounen-ai (Taki/Ma-kun) and swearing (not much)

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Gravitation? I don't think so!

**

* * *

**

**What I don't hate**

It was raining. Taki hated rain. He hated it so fuckin' much! He hated many things. Hating was easy. Much easier than liking. Taki hated liking too. It was easier to think that he hated everything, but it wouldn't be true if he said so. He liked music. And ASK was the best thing in his life. Ken-chan was a good friend. Always there when Taki wanted to talk with someone... And Ma-kun...

Suddenly Taki felt his eyes watering. 'Stupid, stupid Ma-kun...' No, he didn't like Ma. Ma was mean. He had always been...

**Flashback**

8 years old Taki walked in his new school. 'Why it must be so big? It's much bigger than my previous school...'

Taki was pushed to the floor by some older students. He just sat there, trying to hold back tears. 'Why they're so mean to me? I didn't do anything to them!'

Someone grabbed hold of Taki's shirt and lifted him up. "What did you do there? Found something special?"

Taki looked shyly to other kid and saw that it was a boy with long blond hair. Taki watched other boy amazed. He was maybe a year older than Taki, though he was much taller than black haired kid; Taki was smaller than boys in his age normally.

Blond boy smirked. "Hey ya! I'm Ma. You must be new here. What's your name?"

Taki just stared. 'Why does he want to know that? Everyone here are mean to me. Why isn't him?'

Ma snickered. "Are you mute or something? I bet that falling to the floor didn't take your voice. Just answer my question, kid."

Taki took a step back. 'He said me kid? Okay, he's mean. Like everyone else here. Hey, was that a challenge?!' He looked again to Ma's eyes. "It's Aizawa Taki."

**End Flashback**

'Why did I answer him? He didn't force me or anything. He just was... mean... Gahhh, I don't need him!' But still Taki could feel tears coming from his eyes. He wiped them away annoyed. 'No, I don't want to cry because of Ma. He's not worth it!'

Taki started to get angry. 'Besides, I can't cry like some little kid! I don't cry!' He didn't want to be angry, not to Ma-kun. Ma shouldn't make him angry. Ma was always guy who made Taki happy! 'Who am I kidding?'

**Flashback**

Taki lay on his bed half asleep. He should be studying for tomorrow's physics exam. But it was so stupid! Taki didn't need physics! All he wanted to do was singing. The best singer in the world didn't need something so vain like physics!

Suddenly his door was opened and a tall blond haired guy had at the same time appeared out of nowhere on the Taki's bed. Ma-kun smiled widely as he noticed a shocked look on his friends face. "Awww, did I scare you. Poor baby..." Ma tapped Taki's head.

Taki shot to him a warning glare with a low growl. "Haven't you heard knocking? It's a custom what you do before entering to other peoples room."

Ma-kun just smirked. Taki was always like that. It doesn't really matter to blond. Taki was his friend. Had been now nearly 8 years. Since they talked to each other when Taki first time came to same school as Ma. "Don't be such a baby. What are you doing?"

Taki yawned. "Nothing actually. I should read physics but it's not like I'm interested it or anything like that..."

Ma smiled adorably. "Well, if you want away from your studies for a while, let's go out." He got up and went to get Taki's coat. When he saw a hesitation in Taki's eyes, he added. "Or are you too chicken?"

That got Taki up. He grabbed his coat from blond and then they were going.

**End Flashback**

Taki sighed for the memories; he had passed that exam only with couple points. Ma-kun was just laughed and said that exams he did was always like that. 'Yeah right, Ma was one of the best students in his class. I wonder when he had time for studies as he was always hanging around like no ending...'

Just why did Ma-kun have to ruin everything? Why did he have to be so honest? 'Ma-kun has been like that always. I can't do anything to change it. It's just...'

Rain soaked Taki's hair. His clothes were all wet and cold. But Taki didn't care. He sank again into his thoughts about what had happened before that very same day.

**Flashback**

"Taki, why don't you concentrate?! We should get this song recorded today!" Ma-kun was annoyed. He hadn't been like that for months. He was normally the one who caused the biggest troubles when they were in studio. But this time it was Taki.

The singer tried focus his gaze to lyrics on the paper before him. It wasn't easy, much because he got a terrible hangover. "Sorry guys, let's take a break. I'm not feeling very good..." he muttered to his friends and got up.

Ken rolled his eyes and said quietly: "Didn't I tell you not to drink so much last night? It's your own fault that you're like walking corpse..."

Taki showed his middle finger to keyboardist and walked out of the door.

Unfortunately Ma-kun hadn't stopped yet. He ran to Taki and touched his shoulder. "You know, you should think about ASK sometimes before you start drinking."

Taki shrugged his shoulders and answered annoyed: "It's not like _you _don't ever have hangover. So stop that complaining for god's sake!"

"But when I have hangover, that doesn't make any harm for our recording. But when you feel sick, we have to watch out that you don't throw up when you're singing. And you don't even remember songs!"

"Shut up already! What's with you anyway? You're acting like some animal that has been shot to ass!"

"And you don't?!"

"Well, at least not as badly as you! And it's not my fault that you haven't got any lately!"

For some reason that made Ma shut up. Taki was first happy about it, but then he saw look on Ma's face. It was weird, normally Taki didn't pay much attention to blond's expressions, he didn't have to, when Ma-kun smiled and was on his usual mood. 'Hell, I didn't even say anything bad!'

"Hey Ma... you know... I didn't mean to hurt you... Errr... Has something bad happened?"

As fast as it has started, it ended. Ma-kun smiled happily and said quickly: "No, what you mean? I'm just a little tired..."

'He said it too quickly. So something _has_ happened...' Taki stepped towards his friend. "What's wrong? Tell me." 'Damn, I'm not good at things like this...'

All of sudden, Ma-kun kissed him. It was quick and soft; actually their lips barely touched. After that Ma shouted tears in his eyes: "I just have fallen in love with my best friend and I can't think anything else though I know what that said friend thinks about it! That's wrong!" With that Ma-kun ran away leaving a very puzzled Taki staring behind him.

**End Flashback**

Taki brushed hair off his face. 'I should go talk to him. What if he wasn't even serious? Maybe he just played with my mind. He has always said that I have simple mind...' Taki knew that he lied to himself. Ma-kun had been more serious than never before. 'He really loves me? I can't believe that! But that kiss was...'

Then Taki decided to go and talk with Ma-kun. He hasn't any other choice...

-----------------------

Taki stood behind Ma's door and rang the doorbell fiercely. "Ma! I know you're there! Just open this fuckin' door before I'll break it!"

Couple of seconds later he heard footsteps from inside and the door was opened by very tired looking Ma-kun. "What the fuck you want? Can't people even sleep without interruption?"

"Sorry Ma. I just... ummm... wanted to talk to you. That's all."

"Talk then. I'm listening."

Taki took a deep breath. 'I can do it. I just have to be honest. Like Ma...' Taki stepped closer to blond closing the gap between them. "You shouldn't have run away like that. It was very confusing. You know how simple mind I have..."

Ma turned away. "Yeah, I see it right now. If you haven't, you wouldn't be here right now..."

"Should I be offended because of that?" With that Taki turned other man to face him and kissed him carefully. It didn't take very long time before Ma returned the kiss. 'Mmmmm, he tastes so yummy...'

After a while Taki hesitantly broke the kiss. "Was this the first time when you were wrong? Because I don't think you knew what I thought..."

Ma didn't answer; he just captured Taki's lips to another hungry kiss.

Taki let him do it. 'No, I don't like Ma-kun. I think love him...'

_-Owari-_

* * *

Please, just click that Review button and tell me what you think, even if you hated it!! n.n


End file.
